Eowyn and the Lady of Light
by ArodieltheElfofRohan
Summary: Eowyn asks Aragorn about the elves that died in the Battle of Helm's Deep, being very interested in learning about the Firstborn. There's a better summary inside. This is a movieverse story.
1. Burning of the Elves

_Summary: Éowyn asks Aragorn about the Elves that died in the Battle of Helm's Deep, being too nervous to ask the only surviving Elf, Legolas, himself. Aragorn tells her briefly about the Elves from Lothlórien, as well as his life in Rivendell with the Elves. As Éowyn's curiosity rises, Aragorn decides that Éowyn should meet the most powerful Elf in Middle-earth, Galadriel. He urges Éowyn to travel with Legolas and Gimli to Lothlórien after the War of the Ring to meet the Lady of Light for herself. This is my first fanfiction, so please review! I want to know what you all think of this story!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would be making millions by now. So yeah, you guessed right: I don't own them. --sniff--_

_A/N: Here's a little info about how I'll update:_ _As you know, this is my first fanfiction, so I'll try to do a good job on it. The chapters will be about the size of this one, if not longer. School just started for me, so I'm going to try to update every weekend, unless I get a little extra time to update sooner. Please review! I would appreciate it if your reviews helped or encouraged me with my writing. I've never written fanfiction before, so please be helpful!_

_Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to the following authors on this site: Silivren Tinu and SmileyHalo. You guys ROCK! Without you, I wouldn't have written this story. _

**Chapter 1- Burning of the Elves**

"The battle of Helm's Deep is over," said Gandalf to his companions, looking towards Mordor. "But the battle for Middle-earth is about to begin." Gandalf turned Shadowfax around, leading King Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and several others back down the slope to where the fortress sat.

Éowyn, the Shieldmaiden of Rohan, was helping the women and children in the caves during the battle. Now that the battle was over, Éowyn wanted to look over the battlefield at the damage that had been done.

When she passed through what was left of one of the gates, Éowyn stared in shock. Of course she knew that battle was an awful thing to witness, but as her eyes scanned the battlefield, she nearly wept. Hundreds of her people lay dead, scattered over the blood-stained ground. Many of the men and boys she had known from childhood, but now they were gone forever.

As the survivors of the Battle of Helm's Deep began to pile the bodies and burn them, she couldn't help but notice something: the men were also piling the dead elves that came from Lothlórien.

_They should at least be given a proper burial, seeing as they are Elves, _Éowyn thought. She walked hastily to the healing wing where her uncle, King Théoden would be found. When she reached the healing wing, she took to tending her uncle's spear wound.

"I am sorry you were injured in battle, Uncle," Éowyn said, bandaging his wound.

"There are many more that are more seriously wounded," he replied, scanning over his injured soldiers. "And there are some that their wounds were too serious to help." Théoden sighed and then added, "Like the elves that gave us the aid that we did not deserve."

Éowyn then finished wrapping her Uncle's wound. "Yes," she breathed, staring into space with sorrow in her eyes. "Uncle?" she asked, meeting Théoden's gaze. "Did any of the elves survive?" Éowyn looked hopefully at her uncle.

Théoden shook his head. "No my niece, none lived through the battle, save one. Legolas, the elf from the Mirkwood realm, still draws breath."

There was a silence for a time, until Éowyn spoke up. "My Lord, is there nothing we can do to give them a proper burial?"

Théoden gently brused his old, kingly hand on her cheek, "I asked the same question to Lord Aragorn. He said that we could not send them back, for it would be a difficult task to do." Théoden paused, and his face fell. "He seemed very grieved to say such. He said that Legolas was deeply saddened about the bodies being burned, but that they had no other choice."

Théoden then returned his gaze to his niece and squeezed her hand, "But remember Éowyn, remember what they have sacrificed for us. And never forget it."

"I will not, my Lord," she replied. And with that, Éowyn set out to find Aragorn to discuss the burning of the elves.

_Well, was it good? Bad? Excellent? Awful? You had better review, or I'll shoot you! --Pulls back bowstring aiming at reviewers-in-hidings heads'.-- Lol! _

_Arodiel_


	2. Mending the Wounds

**Chapter 2- Mending the Wounds**

Éowyn sped through the halls of the old fortress searching for Aragorn. She looked everywhere for him before she came upon Gimli the Dwarf. Éowyn was about to speak, but Gimli spoke first.

"Milady, have you seen Aragorn or Legolas? I cannot find them anywhere."

Éowyn shook her head. "No Gimli, I have not seen either of them. I was about to ask if you had seen Lord Aragorn."

Gimli looked behind Éowyn as if he would spot Aragorn or that blasted elf he called friend, but his dwarf eyes did not catch sight of the man or elf. "Well," sighed Gimli, "I best continue looking for them. I have to tell Legolas how many Uruk-hai fell to my ax."

"And how many was that? Five, at the most?" asked a smiling Éowyn.

"No," chuckled Gimli, "no, not five... f_orty three_," answered Gimli, pride written all over his face.

"Impressive! But I am quite sure if my uncle would allow me to go to battle, that I could fell more of the horrid beasts than you Master Dwarf."

"We'll see about that," replied Gimli. "But until then, I must see how my pointy-eared friend fares." And with that, Gimli walked away.

"If you see Lord Aragorn, tell him I am searching for him," called Éowyn to the retreating dwarf. "Now where could he be?" Éowyn thought aloud. She did not think Aragorn would be in the second healing wing, but she decided she would try there anyway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Legolas, you must rest- you are injured," said Aragorn to the stubborn elf as he covered him with a thin blanket.

Legolas squirmed out from underneath the blanket. "Aragorn, I am fine! Leave me be, it is but a mere scratch." Legolas attempted to stand up and walk away but found that it was not so easy to stand, much less get away from Aragorn.

"Sit down! You will cause more pain to your already aching body," said Aragorn, forcing Legolas to sit down on the side of the bed. "Pull off your tunic and let me have a look."

Legolas stood up so quickly it took Aragorn's reflexes a moment to react. "Aragorn, please try to understand, I am fine!" Legolas suddenly hissed in pain, grabbing his side and sitting back down with Aragorn's help.

"Pull off your tunic Legolas, I need to see it." Legolas sighed with frustration at Aragorn's command and slowly pulled off his slightly blood-stained tunic.

"Oh Legolas," murmured Aragorn as he looked at the wound. Aragorn rubbed his fingers up and down Legolas's side, Legolas holding his breath to prevent himself from hissing in pain.

"They're broken my friend, two ribs," said Aragorn as he got a rag and wiped the dried blood away from Legolas's gash. "How did you break them?"

Legolas thought for a moment, trying to remember how it had happened. "The explosion," Legolas replied, his face darkening at the mention of it. "The explosion that was my fault."

Aragorn put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "No Legolas, the explosion was not your fault."

Legolas looked up at his friend. "But if I would have killed that Uruk-"

"Nonsense," interrupted Aragorn. "Even if you _would_ have killed that Uruk, another would have taken its place." The two said nothing for a moment, the image of the exploding wall replaying in each of their minds. "I am going to get some water and a needle and thread. I will be back in a moment," said Aragorn as he got up to leave.

Legolas sat on the bed leaning up against the stone wall, waiting for Aragorn to return. _I must get out of these walls to see the light again, _Legolas thought. _It has only been an hour, and yet my heart yearns to see the daylight. I want to see Haldir, one last time. _

Aragorn the came back, interrupting Legolas's thoughts. As he wiped the remaining blood off of Legolas's right ribcage, Aragorn asked, "Legolas, you never told me how you broke your ribs." Aragorn then began to sew the gash on Legolas's side.

"Well, all I can recall is that when the wall exploded, there were many rocks that went flying everywhere. I think one of them hit me."

Aragorn looked at the sewed up gash. "Yep," he replied, "by the looks of it, that wound seems like it could have been made from a rock." Aragorn sat the rest of the needle and the thread on a nearby table.

"May I go outside now?" pleaded Legolas. Aragorn laughed at how much Legolas sounded like a child that wanted to go outside to play.

"No Legolas, you need to stay in bed for a little while. Besides, I need to wrap your side so that the ribs can set." While Aragorn wrapped Legolas' side, he caught the sight of a tear sliding down the elf's cheek out of the corner of his eye.

"Legolas?" inquired Aragorn, concern gracing his features, "Legolas, _mellon nin, man le trasta?_"(my friend, what troubles you?)

Legolas turned his head so that Aragorn could not see his tears. "I am sorry," he replied, his face still turned. He quickly swiped the tears away. "It is nothing."

Aragorn then realized what Legolas was thinking of. "It's Haldir, is it not?" asked Aragorn. "Legolas, do not be ashamed to hold back your feelings. It is natural."

Legolas met his friend's gaze. "Haldir would not want us to grieve over him," said Legolas as another tear escaped his crystal blue eye.

"Come, let us go outside," said Aragorn as he stood and helped his friend to do the same.

Legolas smiled and said, "That will heal at least one of my wounds, for I cannot stand being trapped inside stone that has no voice." Aragorn smiled and supported Legolas as they went to view the battlefield.

_Well, what did you think? Review please, or I'll shoot you with my bow and arrows. ;)_

_Arodiel_


	3. Burning

_Disclaimer: I still -sniff-, don't own -sniff-, them -sniff-. WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!_

_Author's Note: Sorry it took me a while to update this one. I had almost the whole chapter typed up and EVERYTHING, but I forgot to save it, and the computer wouldn't wake up, so I had to shut it down, and oh I hate my computer sometimes. GRR!_

**Chapter 3- Burning**

Éowyn reached the other smaller healing wing and began to help one of the older women, Félewyn, carry some food to a wounded soldier.

"Lady Félewyn, have you seen Lord Aragorn?" asked Éowyn.

Félewyn handed the soldier a bowl of soup before turning and answering. "Yes M'lady. Lord Aragorn was taking care of his elf-friend a little while ago. They then went outside, but I am not sure where they were going."

Éowyn looked at the lady with concern. "Was the elf injured in the battle?"

"Yes Lady Éowyn," she answered. "But I am not sure where or how he was injured. All I saw was when Lord Aragorn took off the elf's tunic, the tunic had blood on it."

Félewyn walked over to a young boy, with Éowyn right behind her. Félewyn sat down and cleaned the dried blood off the boy's arm.

Éowyn knelt next to the boy and asked, "What is your name, lad?"

"Háleth, son of Háma, my lady," he answered as he looked into her eyes.

"Your father," began Éowyn, "he... was killed in the warg attack." Háleth nodded sadly in response. "How old are you, Háleth?"

"Twelve summers," he answered, looking down and suddenly finding his boots rather interesting.

"War affects us all," said Lady Félewyn as she wrapped the boy's arm. "Even the smallest of us."

"Yes," breathed Éowyn as she and Félewyn stood up. "Oh how I wish for this all to be over. So there will be no more grief, pain," she paused, "or death."

"Oh how we all wish for such times as they were," replied Félewyn.

"I long to feel this place be free of sadness and despair," sighed Éowyn. "Will such a time ever come?"

"It may yet, Lady Éowyn," answered Félewyn. "Do not give up hope, for that is what aided us in this victory. Never lose hope."

"I will not," stated Éowyn, more to herself than to Félewyn. Éowyn then remembered that the soldiers would be burning the elves soon.

"I take my leave," said Éowyn, turning towards the door. "I must speak with Lord Aragorn of urgent matters. Farewell." Éowyn departed from the elderly woman in search of the ranger and elf.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Aragorn and Legolas reached the battlefield, they went and stood next to the pile of Lothlórien elves.

"Legolas, can you stand on your own?" asked Aragorn. He knew Legolas did not like to be worried about, so Aragorn gave him some freedom by letting go of his friend.

Legolas wobbled a little bit before standing up without support. "Yes."

Aragorn stood at a distance for a few moments, letting the elf say his goodbyes in peace. Legolas then said a few words to Haldir, before he knelt next to the pile and wept.

Éowyn saw the man and Elf next to the Lothlórien elves, and she made her way down to them. But before she could speak with Aragorn about the burning of the elves, the soldiers made their way towards the pile.

"Wait," she said, halting the soldiers. "We have not come to a decision about the elves being burned yet."

Aragorn turned to see Éowyn defending the elves and listened from behind her.

"But Lady Éowyn, Lord Aragorn said-" one of the soldiers spoke up, but was interrupted.

"I have not spoken with Lord Aragorn about such matters yet," she replied. "I will tell you what we decide when the time comes."

"What else would you propose we do, my lady?" inquired Aragorn.

Éowyn turned around and walked towards him. "They cannot do this, they are _e__lves_! There must be another way!"

"Aye, I deeply regret it as well, Lady Éowyn, but it would be a difficult task to send the elves back to Lothlórien.

"But Lord Aragorn, can we not at least give them a proper burial?" Éowyn asked, though she knew she had already lost the argument.

"I am sorry Éowyn, but it cannot be done." Aragorn turned to view the pile and nodded towards the men to set it afire.

Éowyn watched sadly as one by one, the elven bodies began to burn. Éowyn felt even more saddened when she saw Legolas was still kneeling next to his kin. Aragorn walked over to Legolas and put a hand on his shoulder as they watched the elves become engulfed by the flames.

"I am sorry mellon nin," murmured Aragorn as he saw another tear escape from Legolas's blue eye.

_Okay, that was kinda a bad place to end the chapter, but I have to go to bed. Oh well, I'll update soon. Please review! I love reviewers! And oh guess what! I got first place in the archery tournament! I'M SO HAPPY! Ahem, sorry about that. You probably don't care. Well, I do. Anyways... review please!_

_Arodiel_


	4. Questions

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. -pouts-_

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! School and friends take up quite a bit of my time. Well, for all of you who are reading this: REVIEW! You don't have to be a member, so come out from hiding in the shadows and make me happy by reviewing! _

**Chapter 4- Questions**

Legolas stood up from his kneeling position, wiping his tear-streaked face. Without a word, the wood elf walked away so he could be alone.

Éowyn began to follow after Legolas in hopes of offering him a bit of friendly comfort, though she knew not what she could say to help. However, Aragorn stopped her from going.

"He needs to be alone," the ranger replied. Éowyn felt she could argue with Aragorn no longer, so she obeyed his wish.

"My Lord," she began, following him as he walked back to the fortress, "those elves, why did they come? Yes they were needed, but who sent them? My uncle did not send word for their aid, so who did?"

Aragorn turned to face Éowyn. "Lord Elrond of Rivendell knew that the people of Rohan would need help, so he told the Lady of the Wood, and she sent them."

"Lord Elrond?" Éowyn repeated, frowning in confusion. "How did Lord Elrond know that we at Helm's Deep would need help? He is in Rivendell!"

"As Haldir, the leader of the elves that came to this battle, said, 'I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell: An alliance once existed between elves and men. We come to honor that allegiance.' Lord Elrond fought alongside with many elves and men in the great battle long ago, and he called upon the Lady of the Wood to send those elves because even though we are of a different race, if we unite together, we will be victorious in the end," Aragorn looked at Éowyn, and seeing that she was still slightly confused, he continued talking.

"Lord Elrond was my father, and he knew of the task that we, the Fellowship, were burdened with. He knew that we were going to fight at Helm's Deep, so he sent word to Lothlórien."

"How can Lord Elrond be your father?" inquired Éowyn. "He is an elf-lord, and you are a ranger from the North, a mortal man."

Aragorn then turned back towards the fortress and called over his shoulder, "Come with me." He then led Éowyn to a place where she could ask him all the questions she wanted.

The two humans walked up to the second level of the fortress to a place where they could view everything and talk about anything. On the way up, Aragorn and Éowyn crossed paths with Gimli.

"Aragorn, Lady Éowyn, have either of you seen Legolas since the battle ended? I have yet to tell him how many Uruks I felled to my ax," the Dwarf said, fingering his prized weapon.

"Yes, we have seen him, Gimli," answered Aragorn, "he is down on the fields, grieving for his kin."

"Poor laddie. Well, how does he fare physically?" Gimli asked eagerly.

"He has two broken ribs, but he will be fine," replied Aragorn.

"That blasted Elf," blurted Gimli. "He can't be in a mere battle without getting injured!" Gimli then sighed and walked down the flight of stairs to find his pointy-eared friend.

As the Dwarf strutted down the steps, both Aragorn and Éowyn heard Gimli muttering about things like, "Stupid Elf... never listens... ax is better than bow...". The two humans smiled and continued to the second level.

"This will do," said Aragorn as he sat down next to the stone wall that overlooked the fortress, the battlefield, and the plains of Rohan.

Éowyn did not sit down, but walked over and leaned on the wall to look down at the battlefield.

"There was so much death in this battle," she whispered. "I cannot wait until this is all over, and Middle-earth will be free from the Dark Lord's evil."

Aragorn pulled out his pipe and began smoking. "What makes you think the people of Middle-earth will defeat all of Sauron's forces?"

"Because you said that Lord Elrond said that if we unite together, we will be victorious in the end," Éowyn turned to face Aragorn. "Do you not have any hope?"

"Of course I do," stated Aragorn, letting a puff of smoke escape his lips. "That is what my elven name is, _Estel._"

"Estel?" Éowyn repeated with a little difficulty. "So Estel means 'hope'?"

"Yes," answered Aragorn. "Everyone in Rivendell called me by that name when I was a child."

"You lived in Rivendell?" inquired Éowyn, amazement in her voice.

"When my father died, my mother brought me to Rivendell. Lord Elrond raised me as one of his own."

"Who was your father?" asked Éowyn. She was beginning to like this tale.

Aragorn paused, not sure if he wanted Éowyn to know about him being the heir to the throne of Gondor. _Well, she will find out someday soon, whether I become king or not_, he thought. "My father was Arathorn."

"Arathorn?" Éowyn recognized the name, but she couldn't place it. Then it dawned on her. "You are Aragorn, Son of Arathorn; Isildur's heir. You are the rightful King of Gondor!" She exclaimed. Aragorn nodded slightly in response.

Éowyn suddenly bowed in respect, but Aragorn quickly pulled her up. "No Éowyn, you should treat me no different. I am not king yet," he said, meeting her gaze. "But even if I do become king, my friends should treat me no different."

"As you wish," replied Éowyn, standing back up. She then looked back down at the battlefield, her eyes catching sight of Gimli. When she saw the dwarf had spotted his elf-friend, she laughed at the sight; Gimli was running towards Legolas with all the speed he could muster. But when Legolas saw the dwarf charging towards him, he backed away, afraid that Gimli would not be able to stop himself. Aragorn, too, walked over and looked down at his comrades and smiled.

"How long have those two been friends?" asked Éowyn, smiling at the sight below her. Gimli had managed to stop himself a few feet short of running into Legolas, and then Éowyn could hear the dwarf's loud rambling and bragging.

"When we first set out from Rivendell, the two would bicker at each other because of their different races and their pasts," began Aragorn. "And they still bicker, but it is in a friendly manner now, a sort of game."

"So what made them forget their differences?" inquired Éowyn, glancing at Aragorn.

"They started getting friendlier in Moria, of all places," chuckled Aragorn. "I think it was because Legolas was not in his cheerful mood, being separated from the beauty of nature, so Gimli took advantage of the situation by making himself feel superior to Legolas."

Just then, Théoden King approached Aragorn.

"Forgive me for interrupting," he began, facing Aragorn and glancing at his niece, "but we need you in the healing wing."

"I will be there shortly," replied Aragorn, as Théoden turned and headed for the healing wing.

"There are so many things I have wondered about elves," sighed Éowyn. "Will you tell me more about them later?"

"As soon as I have time," answered Aragorn. "But perhaps you could ask Legolas to answer your many questions. He could answer them better than I," he added as he walked away.

Éowyn turned and looked back down to Legolas and Gimli. The two were chatting happily but Legolas looked a little sad. _Either he is still saddened about the elves from Lothlórien, _she thought, _or he has killed less uruks than Gimli. _Éowyn smiled to herself and walked away.

_Well, what did ya think? This chapter may not be very good. Heck, to you this story may not be very good, but let me know what you think! Sorry it's been a while since I've last updated, but I had a three day weekend, so I spent time with friends and family. Please review, and if you review, I will give you a BIG imaginary hug! REVIEW!_

_Arodiel_


	5. Wishing

_Disclaimer: They're not mine._

_Author's note: I am SO SO SO SO sorry for the long wait! School, field trips, honors, and whatnot. But yeah, I've updated it now, and I'll update "A Race Through the Forest" soon, too. Well, on with the story! And please, REVIEW!_

**Chapter 5- Wishing**

Éowyn returned to looking down at Legolas and Gimli from the second level. She thought dwarves, especially Gimli, were an amazing race, but she could not help being astounded at seeing an elf.

_They are such perfect beings, _Éowyn thought to herself, looking now only at Legolas. _Their kind do not suffer pain and sickness as we mortals do. They know not what sickness feels like, and they are not often affected by death. _Éowyn then looked to the west, the image of what she thought the Grey Havens must look like. _And they have the chance to go to the Undying Lands, after the race of humans has passed into legend._

Just then, Gimli, followed by Legolas, came up next to her. Éowyn, being lost in her own thoughts, had not noticed that they had left the battle field and were approaching her.

"Lady Éowyn?" called Gimli, walking towards her. "Where is Aragorn?"

Éowyn turned to face Gimli, shooting a glance at Legolas. "He was needed in the healing ward. Théoden King came to him a few moments ago and asked for his aid." She paused, looking from Gimli to Legolas. "Did you need him?"

"No, we were just wandering where he got to, that's all," answered Gimli.

Legolas smiled. "We were thinking of gathering all the men to celebrate our victory in battle," he informed Éowyn. "Gimli wants to have a _drinking _game, Valar knows what _that_ is."

"You have not heard of a drinking game?" asked Éowyn, completely flabbergasted.

"Nay, I do not drink. Yes, my people do occasionally, but I have never participated in such a thing," Legolas replied.

"Poor Elves," said Gimli, pretending that Legolas was not there to hear him, "they know not what fun we mortals have."

Éowyn scoffed at this. "Well we know not what it is like to not be ill, or sail for the Undying Lands and such."

"But they _do_ still get to experience the pleasures of getting injured," Gimli said, motioning towards Legolas' ribs. Legolas smiled again, trying not to laugh so that said ribs would not ail him more.

"Come my friends, let us go find Aragorn and Éomer, and we shall gather the people together to celebrate!" Legolas said, leading the dwarf and the woman to the healing wing.

_I must speak with Aragorn after the celebration, _Éowyn thought to herself. _I desire to know more about the elves, especially Legolas._

**I know, it's like, really extremely short, but I don't have any more time to add more! And it was also a weird place to end this chapter, but at least it was something. Well, please review, whether you like my story or not. You must obviously like this story if you're still reading up to the 4th chapter. ;)**

_**Arodiel**_


	6. Drinking Game

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait- I'll try not to let it happen again. But you know how life is sometimes. I would let you hear some of many many excuses, but you wouldn't care about that stuff now, would you? And for all of you Lord of the Rings extended edition movie fans out there, I know that after the Battle of Helm's Deep everyone goes back to Rohan except for Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Theoden, and a few soldiers so they can go to Isengard to get Merry and Pippin. Well, I'm not putting that part in because it is really un-needed and would take up too much of my story. Besides, this story is about EOWYN AND THE LADY OF LIGHT, remember? Well, and Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli too. Okay, I'll stop blabbing now- on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: Even if I had a professional makeover, you could tell that I'm not Tolkien...bummer. --_

_The following chapter is dedicated to StarLight9. It's for you mellon nin! _

**Chapter 6- Drinking Game**

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, and Theoden returned to Edoras with Merry and Pippin after retrieving them from Isengard. While doing so, they found that the place was destroyed, and that Saruman himself was dead. As the heroes entered the Golden Hall at Edoras, the people gathered around. Drinks were provided for all, for they wished to toast in respect for those who fell in battle.

Once Theoden made his way to the throne, Eowyn bowed and handed her uncle a goblet of wine. Theoden stood and raised his goblet before him. Aragorn followed suit, and the people of Rohan did the same.

"Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," spoke Theoden. Raising his goblet higher, he added, "Hail the victorious dead!"

Everyone in the halls raised their goblets and mugs. "Hail!" they answered, and drank in honor of their kin. Aragorn paused for a moment before drinking, remembering the Elves that had died alongside the soldiers of Rohan. He pushed the thought aside and drank, for a celebration was supposed to be happy and cheerful- not a time to remember the past.

The Halls were filled with laughter and fun. From the elderly to the children, from the soldiers to the women, everyone was having a good time. It had been long since the people had experienced anything to celebrate about, so now was a joyous time for everyone- including Legolas and Gimli.

"No pauses, no spills," instructed Eomer, handing Legolas and Gimli each a mug of ale.

"And no regurgitation!" added Gimli as he eagerly took the mug. All the men that had gathered around laughed at this comment.

"So, it's a drinking game," Legolas asked Gimli, looking rather confused. The men cheered and raised their mugs to answer his question. "And what exactly is the point of it?" the elf inquired.

"Last one standing wins!" answered Gimli, ending with a deep laugh of excitement. Once again, the men around them cheered as the game began.

Gimli raised his mug and downed his ale in merely a few seconds. "Let's drink to victory!" hollered one of the men. Everyone was now drinking except for Eomer and Legolas. Eomer watched the elf in humor, for Legolas had never been in a drinking contest and was still a bit confused.

The elf slowly brought the mug closer to his face. Legolas inhaled the scent of the ale, and then he began to drink.

In the middle of the game, Eowyn and Aragorn walked over to watch. The two laughed at the foolish things that Gimli would blurt out every so often to no one in particular.

"Oh! It's the dwarves that go swimming..." Gimli blurted, earning a strange look from Eomer, "...with little hairy women!" Everyone, including those that were too drunk to even know what Gimli had said, laughed. The dwarf then belched loudly, and continued drinking.

Eowyn looked at the table sitting in front of Legolas and Gimli. Both ends were covered with about the same number of empty mugs from the two contestants. Eowyn looked on, watching the differences in how the elf and dwarf acted. Gimli was obviously drunk, but Legolas seemed to show no signs of being intoxicated.

As Eowyn pondered over the circumstances, Aragorn spoke up. "Gimli will definately feel that later tonight," he said.

"Yes," replied Eowyn, "but won't Legolas as well? And if he regurgitates as a result, won't that cause him pain in his broken ribs?"

"No, and for two reasons," answered Aragorn. "One, Legolas's ribs are already nearly healed, and two, Elves do not suffer the results of drinking too much."

Just then, Legolas spoke up after finishing another mug. "I feel something," said Legolas as he examined his hand, "...a slight tingle in my fingers." Eomer was a little shocked at this comment from the elf. Legolas stopped looking at his fingers and continued with a hint of panic in his voice. "I think it's affecting me."

Aragorn looked rather shocked as well, even though a smile graced his face. "Okay, maybe elves _can _feel the results of drinking too much." Eowyn laughed at this.

Gimli brought the mug of ale he had just finished down on the table with a thud. "What'di I say?" he slurred. "He can't hold his liquor." The dwarf's eyes crossed, and he passed out, falling backwards and crashing onto the floor.

Legolas stopped fretting about his reaction to ale and turned to Eomer. "Game over."

_Well, are you glad I finally updated? Yeah, most of this is in the movie, I only added Eowyn and Aragorn's parts. But if you haven't seen the extended edition of the Return of the King, then I guess this was a little treat for you! Well, **please review** for this chapter, and constructive critisism is always welcome. Tell me what you think by **REVIEWING!!!** _


	7. Mellon Nín

_Hey everyone! Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? Since... last December! Not good. Sorry about that. But real life got in the way for a very long time. I actually finished this chapter a couple of months ago, but -being the blonde that I am- I forgot to post it when I was done. So yeah, sorry again for the wait. Oh, and if you don't review- I will torture you mercilessly by tickling you! ;D_

_Beta: I did not have a beta for this chapter, as mine was busy with real life, so any mistakes are mine. If you see any grammatical mistakes, I would appreciate it if you would let me know so I can correct them. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I often dream I do..._

_Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to anyone who reviews on it. Hint hint. _;)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter 7 – Mellon Nín**

"You can search far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry..." Merry and Pippin were atop a table singing their hearts out for anyone who wanted to hear. The hobbits were delighted to find that they had a rather large audience, so they added dancing to their act as well. Everyone cheered with laughter and gathered around.

Éowyn watched the small beings with happiness, her eyes filled with mirth. The Shieldmaiden then looked at everyone that was gathered in the hall. "Men, hobbits, wizards, elves, and dwarves, all celebrating together," Éowyn spoke quietly to herself. "What I would give to see this day for many more days to come."

"Perhaps you will, my lady," said a voice from behind her. Éowyn turned to face the being.

"My lord," replied Éowyn, bowing her head slightly. "I was merely wishing for things that I have never experienced, and probably never will again after this day."

Legolas frowned, slightly confused. "What do you mean by that, Lady Éowyn? Surely your people have had great celebrations in the past."

Éowyn blushed. "Of course we have had celebrations, but only with the race of men. I have never seen people from different lands celebrating together. It seems as though we cannot all get along for one reason, and that reason being we are different."

"Yes," agreed Legolas, "and it was just until recently that I realized Gimli is not much different than an elf by the way he acts. He is friendly and humorous, although at times he seems to be the most stubborn creature in all of Middle-earth."

Éowyn laughed lightly. "Why do you make fun, Legolas? Gimli could easily say the same about you."

"Ah, but Gimli is my friend, and he always will be." Legolas answered. "Our jesting is not meant to offend one another, it merely strengthens our bond of friendship." The elf paused, glancing at Aragorn as the man tried to rouse the intoxicated dwarf so he could help Gimli to his sleeping quarters.

"Gimli and Aragorn are the best companions I could ever ask for," Legolas continued. "They listen to me when I need to tell someone of my troubles, and they are always there when I simply need a friend."

Éowyn's looked at the man and dwarf and smiled sadly. "I wish I could have a friend like that in my life," she spoke, more to herself than Legolas. "The closest friend I have ever had was my cousin, Théodred, and now he has passed on to be with the rest of my ancestors."

"What made him such a close friend, if you do not mind me asking?" Legolas asked, encouraging Éowyn to dwell on the good memories of her cousin when he was alive and well.

Éowyn's eyes focussed on something unseen in the distance, her mind flooding back to the memories she had of her dear cousin. "He was simply kind to me. When my parents died, he accepted Éomer and myself as his own siblings. I was merely a child when my parents died, and Théodred was always there to comfort me since they were gone...but now he too is gone forever."

The elf's gaze fell to the ground. He remembered attending the funeral of the brave warrior, and the sorrowful lament Éowyn had sang for her cousin that dark day.

"Lady Éowyn," said the elf, bringing Éowyn back from her memories, "I have only known you for short time, but I consider you a friend. I may not be the friend that Théodred was, but I assure you I will to my best to always be there for you when you need a friend."

Éowyn smiled, a smile of true happiness. She could not remember a time that someone had said something kinder to her. Words of care, spoken with a truth that only a real friend could have.

Éowyn looked up into the elf's shining eyes. "I would like that, Legolas," she said, her smile growing wider. "I would like that very much."

The maiden looked at Aragorn and Gimli. The poor ranger was still trying to rouse the intoxicated dwarf enough so that he could walk to his sleeping quarters.

"I may not be a friend to you as Aragorn and Gimli are, but I will also be a friend to you, Legolas," Éowyn said as she faced the elf.

Legolas smiled warmly at his new friend before suddenly hearing the splashing of water. The next thing anyone heard in the hall was a loud string of dwarvish cursing. Aragorn, who was tired of shaking and prodding Gimli, had poured a bucket of water on the dwarf to wake him.

Legolas laughed lightly. "Perhaps I should go and see if I can be of any help to Aragorn. After that, I will retire for the night."

"Yes, I am sure Aragorn will appreciate your help," Éowyn said. Most of the people in the halls were beginning to leave, for the celebration was at last coming to an end. "It is late, and I am tired. I am in need of a peaceful rest, as are we all. I shall see you on the morrow," she said, turning to go.

Legolas bowed his head slightly to the lady. "May your dreams be peaceful, _mellon n__í__n_."

Éowyn paused, a slightly confused expression upon her face. _Had Legolas spoken in his native tongue? _"Mellon nín?" she repeated carefully, trying not to vandalize the words.

"My friend," Legolas translated. He smiled and then went to help Aragorn assist the drunken dwarf to his bed.

Éowyn smiled thoughtfully. "Mellon nin," she repeated softly to herself. She headed down the hall that led to her room. She would indeed dream of peaceful things tonight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_A/N: Remember, this is not a Legolas/Éowyn story. They are just being friends. _

_Well, that's chapter seven. Hope you liked it:)_

_Arodiel_


End file.
